Jayy Randhawa
|hometown = Kapurthala, Punjabi India |occupation = Singer, Model & Anchor |knownfor = Singing Theth Gabru. |spouse = |partner = |ProfileInputAnyText = Yes |SeriesFullName = Bigg Boss Punjabi 2 |Year = 2019 |TimesNominated = 4 |NominationsReceived = 7 |TimesSaved = 2 |Currently = Evicted |Currently1 = Evicted |Place = 6th |Days = 63 |SocialMediaInputAnyText = Yes |TwitterUserName = bjayrandhawa |InstagramUserName = bjayrandhawa }} is a contestant on Bigg Boss Punjabi 2. Biography Randhawa was born on 8 January 1991 in Kapurthala, Punjab, India. He later graduated after doing dentistry which his parents wanted him to follow. He was always into doing stunts and riding bikes and auditioned for a reality show. Career Randhawa was first recognised after auditioning for the reality show MTV Stuntmainia in 2010 which gave him a lot of popularity. After that his career went for a downfall and struggled a lot to get work. In 2012, he hosted a show called Tashan Da Peg which aired on Tashan TV. After anchoring other shows he was seen as the lead in Hardy Sandhu's song "Soch". In 2012 again he made his acting debut in the Punjabi industry with the film Burrraahh. He later appeared as a model in many songs like "Khangura", "Jatt Kite". In 2016, he made his debut as a singer with the song name "Theth Gabru". It gained a lot of viewers and popularity which was by JSL Singh. After this there came another from him named as “Star” this was also a super hit song featuring Sukh E Muzical Doctorz along and starred Monica Gill. Lyrics were done by very famous Jaani. After this we have a song named as “Deewana” released under the banner of well known production company “White Hill Music”. Deewana B Jay Randhawa ft. Deep Jandu were two singers included in the song and penned by Raj Fatehpuri. Female lead in the video song Deewana was Himanshi Kurana. Now all the hit songs are in B Jay Randhawa’s list and we have another name of song that is running successfully on YouTube and has crossed around 8 Million views. Peg B Jay Randhawa is also a super song that featured Guri & Sharry Maan in the video which was a concept by Parmish Verma. The story around which the video is rotating is actually a true story of B Jay Randhawa’s friend which was just a discussion between Parmish Verma and B Jay, and took place as an idea in video that worked well. In 2016, he hosed the reality show Box Cricket League - Punjab (BCL Punjab) opposite Zara Barring. Player History - Bigg Boss Punjabi 2) Nominations History } |- | style="background-color:#CCCCCC;" | 5 | ! Navneet Kaur Dhillon | |- | style="background-color:#959FFD;" | 6 | Bani Sahota Kriti Singh | Bani Sahota Kapil Chhabra Navneet Kaur Dhillon Sunny Kaushal | |- | style="background-color:#CCCCCC;" | 7 | | |- | style="background-color:#959FFD;" | 8 | ! Sunny Kaushal | |- | rowspan=2 style="background-color:#959FFD;" | 9 | Jayy Randhawa | Mankirt Aulakh | |- | |} Trivia References Category:1991 births Category:Bigg Boss contestants Category:Bigg Boss Punjabi 2 Contestants Category:Wild Card Contestants Category:Reality Show Contestants Category:Singers Category:Models Category:Actors Category:VJ Category:Bigg Boss Punjabi Category:Evicted Contestants Category:6th Place